<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Water's Edge by DraconisWinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853035">At the Water's Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters'>DraconisWinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within The Shadows [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How you holding up ‘Rule?” Legend asked the man walking next to him who shrugged.<br/>“I mean-it’s been so long since I’ve gone adventuring that it’s a little odd-but I do enjoy it alot, and I’m grateful for the second chance-,” The man responded pushing his glasses up as they had fallen down his nose a little.<br/>“Of course, everyone deserves a second chance,” Legend nodded, “Besides we’ve all done stuff that we regret.”<br/>“Yeah…” Hyrule nodded, voice trailing off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within The Shadows [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Water's Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How you holding up ‘Rule?” Legend asked the man walking next to him who shrugged.<br/>“I mean-it’s been so long since I’ve gone adventuring that it’s a little odd-but I do enjoy it alot, and I’m grateful for the second chance-,” The man responded pushing his glasses up as they had fallen down his nose a little.<br/>“Of course, everyone deserves a second chance,” Legend nodded, “Besides we’ve all done stuff that we regret.”<br/>“Yeah…” Hyrule nodded, voice trailing off.<br/>“Strange having Callous traveling with us huh?” Wild whispered to Noble.<br/>“I mean-yeah...he’s seemingly changed a lot,” The other responded.<br/>Wild turned to him concerned, “Seemingly?”<br/>“You can never know what goes on in someone else’s head.”<br/>But to that Wild only chuckled, “Oh really?”<br/>“Hush you-!” Noble hissed hitting his arm, but despite his action he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.<br/>“What are you two talking about?” Savage questioned looking them over.<br/>“Oh nothing,” they said in sync before laughing.<br/>Savage sighed at that. He couldn’t believe he was jealous but he was. Noble was his little brother...who did Wild think he was-coming in and stealing brothers-<br/>“Easy there pup-,” Time chuckled, he and Twilight close to Savage, “They’re just having fun.”<br/>“They’ve been having fun ever since they snuck off to Wild’s Hyrule and almost died-,” Savage grumbled.<br/>“Now hold on there,” Twilight intervened, “We followed them-they did not almost die,”<br/>“But Noble could have been hurt!”<br/>“Just give it a rest Savage please!” Noble said turning around and facing the man, “I’m blind-not incapable!”<br/>He faltered and paused before looking down sadly, “You’re right Noble-I’m sorry.”<br/>“Thank you…” he nodded before turning back while he and Wild went farther up to the front of the group.<br/>“I know it’s hard Savage,” Time sympathized laying a hand on his shoulder only for Savage to shrug it off. He was just tired… he just wanted dad… any day now… <br/>“Alright y’all, suns going down soon, let’s set up camp!” Time called out and there were sighs of relief that erupted from them all. <br/>“Noble and I are gonna go get food!” Wild called out before dragging the cimmerian off.<br/>Savage casually waited for Time and Twilight to pass him before shifting into his wolf form and following the two. But not out of worry. Of course not out of worry, but rather curiosity-it just didn’t make sense. Not a year ago Noble would have refused to be in the same room as Wild-as any Hylian-so what changed?<br/>When he found them Noble was sitting by the river while Wild was bombing and killing fish-well that’s one way to do it… <br/>“You’re such an animal,” Noble chuckled shaking his head, not even flinching as the bombs went off.<br/>“Hey, I get the job done,” Wild said, mocking offense.<br/>Savage settled down just watching. It seemed normal but-just not right. <br/>The two continued chatting normally before something stood out and caught Savage’s attention.<br/>Wild brought the fish back over and sat down by Noble, “So you wanna try again? I mean it’s been awhile…”<br/>He instantly sat up listening. Had been awhile since what?<br/>Noble scoffed at that, “Hmmmmmm, I don’t know-,”<br/>“Oh come on-you have to admit it’s so cool-!”<br/>What was so cool?! Savage silently asked panicking and creeping closer.<br/>Noble paused tensing up, ears flicking.<br/>“You good?” Wild asked noticing the change.<br/>“...Savage-stop hiding.” Noble huffed.<br/>Savage’s ears flicked downward and he whimpered but came out of his hiding spot. Shifting back into his human state he looked over the two nervously.<br/>“Are you seriously that worried?” Noble huffed in annoyance.<br/>“No-not this time…” he admitted, ears drooping downward.<br/>Noble raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you here?”<br/>“I was curious how you two had gotten so close…it’s weird…” Savage sighed.<br/>Wild perked up, “Wait Noble, could we show him?”<br/>“Show me what?”<br/>Noble squirmed nervously, “I’m not sure…”<br/>“Fine. It’s alright-I understand.” Savage sighed, turning to leave.<br/> “Savage-no just watch this!” Wild exclaimed grabbing Noble and pulling him closer.<br/>Noble rolled his eyes but let him before closing his eyes and focusing. Time slowed around the two of them and a faint glow radiated off their forms. Cimmerian to Hylian. Light to Dark. Their left arms slowly started to mold together becoming one.<br/>Savage panicked and exclaimed, “No-stop! You can’t-it’s forbidden-!!”<br/>Their concentration broke and the two were thrown apart each grunting in pain.<br/>“What’s wrong with it?!” Noble exclaimed in confusion and frustration.<br/>“It’s wrong! It’s-! Don’t ever tell Invicta-ever! And never do it again!” Savage demanded before leaving shaking his head in disbelief, horror written all over his face.<br/>…<br/>Invicta couldn’t help but notice the tension as they were traveling the next day. Savage was surprisingly making no attempts to speak to or even be near Noble-or him for that matter. Not that the wolf ever wanted to be near Invicta, but blatant avoidance-strange… <br/>Wild and Noble were also quieter than they had been in a while…interesting. But he didn’t question either party. He would find his answers soon enough. No need to stir up trouble at the present-<br/>Invicta pauses abruptly before turning and looking out into the forest. <br/>“Everything alright?” Time asked concerned noticing the change. Tempest who was walking beside the Titan also paused looking up at the man confused. <br/>“Just fine,” Invicta said, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Let’s carry on.”<br/>The two nodded and shrugged off the occurrence continuing on while Invicta glances over to Savage. He could tell by the man’s expression he felt it too. <br/>Shadow looked in between the two of them, suspicion growing. What was going on?<br/>“Alright we’re gonna break here for the night,” Warriors said once they reached a suitable clearing in the woods.<br/>Everyone set about doing their ‘self assigned’ tasks in setting up camp. At least there were a lot of them and they got this done relatively quickly, Shadow mused. He went off with Four to gather fire wood.<br/>“Penny for your thoughts?” The hylian chuckled lightly, eyes twinged more red.<br/>“Oh nothing much really-,” Shadow shrugged, “I just hate traveling with them.”<br/>Four sighed, “Shadow we’ve been over this-people can change-,”<br/>“Just like that?!”<br/>“Did you not?” He snapped raising an eyebrow.<br/>He huffed and fell silent, before hissing, “Don’t ask me for my thoughts if you don’t want to hear them.”<br/>“Ah yes, I’ll be more aware of my kind gestures in the future.” Four stated taking his pile of wood back to camp leaving Shadow alone. <br/>He scowled and sneered grabbing some more pieces but now distracted so as he added new pieced-old fell off.<br/>“Here let me help you-,” Someone said picking up the old ones.<br/>“Oh thank-get away from me!” Shadow turned around to see Hyrule and Legend both there-but the former was close-to close. He practically threw the wood at the hero backing away frantically. <br/>Hyrule sighed kneeling down to pick up all the wood. “Sorry-didn’t mean to scare you-,” He said looking a little hurt.<br/>“Oh really?” Shadow snapped, “Tell that to someone that you haven’t driven a light arrow through!!”<br/>Hyrule tensed up and bit his lip before picking up the rest of the wood and leaving to back to camp silently.<br/>Legend sighed tiredly following after Hyrule only for Shadow to call after him, “You can’t tell me that you of all people are buying that!”<br/>“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. Whether it is true or not-do you think we can help him by being forgiving or by driving him away?”<br/>“You can’t tell me riven wasn’t kind  or forgiving to him-,”<br/>“What happened then, happened then. This is now.” Legend stated plainly before leaving.<br/>Shadow grit his teeth and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Why were they all so stupid?! How were they all so blind?! He crossed his arms and went back to the camp seething.<br/>Once he got back he saw that Four was sitting beside Savage and Twilight chatting and laughing with them. He grit his teeth angrily. Asshole knew he wouldn’t go near the wolf.<br/>So Shadow sat down alone, watching everything. Hyrule had made it back to camp and was sitting by his things, book in his lap while Legend sat beside him talking. Shadow couldn’t make out their conversation, but he did note that Hyrule’s face was slightly red. Fake crying.<br/>He then turned his attention back to the wolf. Savage was clearly distracted though the others failed to notice. He was constantly looking around, twitching, and just clearly not present.<br/>“Savage.” Invicta’s voice cut through the camp, grabbing everyone’s attention.<br/>The erembour turned to him nervous, “Y-yes?”<br/>“Go take a walk before you drive the rest of us mad with your twitching.”<br/>Relief filled the man’s face and he nodded getting up and quickly leaving camp. That wasn’t normal. Shadow glanced around and noticed no one was so much as glancing his way. He stood and followed Savage. As soon as the man was out of the sight of people at the camp he shifted into his beast form and bolted. Shadow hesitated for a second-but he had to know, so he kept following.<br/>The wolf easily ducked under low hanging branches and jumped over various tree roots, nothing standing in between him and the final destination. <br/>Shadow followed behind him glaring. He knew it, he had to be going to Eternal. He had never been loyal to the heroes, it was all a lie. And they were stupid enough to believe it. He stayed a safe distance away, making sure that savage wouldn’t notice him.<br/>Eventually the wolf reached a lake and stopped in his tracks. Shadow looked around tensing up. Where was he? They were near water-he had to be here. He climbed up a nearby tree to get a better look at the area.<br/>Savage had walked a few steps into the lake, the water coming up to just over his massive paws. It was silent-eerily silent. But then the water shifted catching Shadow’s eye. He looked out into the lake and noticed a giant form swimming around. It was a manta like creature that was easily ten times the size of Savage if not more. Although Shadow quickly became captivated with the creatures back-it was as though he was looking up into the starry night sky.It easily twisted and moved through the water with ease. The water rippled and billowed around him, parting in his wake.<br/>Savage yipped and barked happily, tail starting to wag.<br/>Shadow scoffed, rolling his eyes, how had the others been so blind?<br/>The creature turned and started swimming towards the surface, towards Savage, who continued barking happily spinning in a circle, like a puppy.<br/>He breached the water and started to stand. Shadow’s jaw dropped as it revealed itself. The underbelly of the creature had to be the most horrifying part. <br/>A giant looming creature with a mouth gaping, two jaws hanging loosely by the skin. A large, gnarled skull sat on top of it’s head with spiraling horns, dead, empty sockets staring at nothing. It’s body was beyond skeletal, bonely and grey every bone was visible on it’s stick like body. The giant once starry wings of the manta were folded now, wrinkled and stained like paper that had once been wet. But, most startling of all, was the giant eyes littering the wings in replace of them on it’s face. And lastly the tail had split into four long, scaley hands with giant claws. <br/>He leaned down and nuzzled the wolf letting out a low grumble which Savage seemed to understand as he barked back, tail wagging nearly a hundred miles an hour. <br/>Shadow knew without a doubt, it was Eternal. He stealthily made his way down the tree and ran back to camp-he had to tell the others-they had to know Eternal was back.<br/>When he got back to the camp, he was first seen by Four who went over to him, worry on his face, “There you are-where have you been?”<br/>“Didn’t think you cared-,” Shadow snapped still salty about earlier and looking around for Invicta. <br/>“Invicta!” He called locating the Titan who upon hearing his name turned to look at him carelessly.<br/>“What Shadow?”<br/>“Eternal’s back-and Savage went to him!”<br/>“And?” Invicta asked not even fazed.<br/>Shadow’s eyes widened, “Are you not even worried a little bit?”<br/>“Do I have reason to be?” Invicta asked still completely calm.<br/>Shadow gawked at him.<br/>A smirk appeared on the Titan’s face and he chuckled lowly, “You newer cimmerians, always overreacting to the littlest things.”<br/>“But that’s Eternal-he’s your enemy-!” <br/>“And that would be where you are wrong,” Invicta snapped interrupting him, “While we may not always see eye to eye, Eternal has never been my enemy. And in addition to that, what you saw, was not Eternal.”<br/>“But-?”<br/>“Stay here Tempest.” Invicta said standing up and dusting off his skirt, despite it somehow having no dirt on it, “Shadow, come with me.”<br/>The two erembour listened respectfully but also very confused. As Shadow followed Invicta, the titan’s earlier exchange with savage flashed through his mind, “You knew!” he exclaimed.<br/>“Of course, we titans can sense each other. For we represent far more that you newer cimmerians are aware of.”<br/>“I’m not that young-,”<br/>“Perhaps not, but you isolated yourself-though it wasn’t entirely your fault-,” Invicta shrugged.<br/>“Wait-what do you know?”<br/>“If you do not remember, I should not be the one to tell you.”<br/>“But-!”<br/>“Hush,” Invicta snapped as they reached the lake.<br/>Shadow sighed and fell silent looking out. His body tensed up as he prepared to fight, however in contrast to him Invicta stayed entirely calm. <br/>“So do tell me what exactly you were so worried about?” Invicta asked as they both looked out into the lake and saw savage and the creature playing together. Savage would bark and jumped onto his back before the other easily knocked him off letting out a deep noise of his own.<br/>Shadow couldn’t even form words, what was happening?<br/>“But if you wish to try and separate them, be my guest, I always love a good show,” Invicta smirked.<br/>A shiver ran down shadows spine at that and he turned around starting to go back to camp alone. <br/>Hours later, when everyone was asleep expect for Sky who was on watch, Savage snuck back into the camp and laid down going to sleep, a pleasant smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>